This invention relates to an IC socket provided with an IC platform, in which IC supporting height of the IC platform can be adjusted.
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 62-40366 owned by the present applicant, there is disclosed an IC socket, in which a slide bar is allowed to penetrate the socket body from its one side to the other side, and a step is formed on a lower surface of the slide bar, and the slide bar is slid in a lateral direction, with leg portions of an IC platform held in engagement with this stepped surface, in order to guide the leg portions into a higher position or into a lower position in order to adjust an IC supporting height of the IC platform. The arrangement being such that this conventional IC socket can be applied to various IC (integrated circuits) having different levels of height.
However, the above prior art has the following problems. When the slide bar is slid in the lateral direction, its one end portion projects from the side face of a socket board, and as a result a dead space is formed. Since it is practically impossible to arrange contacts in an area where the slide bar extends, this device cannot be applied to a socket which has contacts arranged along four sides of the IC platform.
The prior art also has the following problems. Since one end portion of the slide bar is allowed to project from the side face of the IC socket in order to facilitate a sliding operation on its side face, in the case where IC sockets are mounted in high density on a wiring board, a sufficient operating space cannot be obtained between adjacent IC sockets, and the sliding operation is interrupted. This also prevents IC sockets from being mounted in high density.